


Of Phone Calls and Door Locks

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [70]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Conversations, Drabble, Female-Male Friendship, Love, Mentioned Peter Parker, Minor Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Phone Calls & Telephones, Queer Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. May asks Happy for a favour. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 8





	Of Phone Calls and Door Locks

Over the phone, May says, “I need you to help me put a lock on Peter’s door.”

“Okay. I can come over this afternoon,” Happy says. “Did something happen to his old one? Or his door?”

“No. He doesn’t have a lock, and the door’s fine. I- He had Ned over last night, and I heard a noise. I thought he might have fallen off the ceiling again.”

Happy’s quiet for a moment. “And uh, he hadn’t?”

“No.”

“They’re-”

“Boyfriends. As happy as I am they finally got a clue-”

“Yeah. I’ll bring some wine over.”

“Thanks, Happy.”

“No problem.”


End file.
